Momoko Asuka
"Oh my God!" Momoko Asuka was the sixth ojamajo to officially join the cast. Introduced in the very first episode of Motto as the second tritagonist, she was summoned to help the other apprentice run their brand new shop. Bio Originally born in Japan, Momoko has traveled the world due to her parents job. Her latest home had been New York for the past few years and due to leaving Japan at such a young age, she had forgotten most of the language. At first, Momoko had trouble getting along with the ojamajo, but after realizing how rude she was being, she was quick to apologize and they all became friends. Momoko is a perky, energetic girl who is somewhat like Doremi. At first she remains nostalgic and distant. Appearance Momoko is a tall, fair-skinned girl with big lime green eyes that lack the detailing that the original cast had, making them look unique. Her hair is a citrine color and very long, pulled into tight braided circles held with lilac ball pieces. She has long bangs slanting towards one side of her head and very thin hairs that frame her face, held with a teal-green clip. Currently Momoko wears a short, tight, orange colored T-shirt that ends above her bellybutton. She also wears a white skirt with a bright yellow slit on the side and a pair of yellow suspenders attached to the top of it, a pair of black socks, and pure white sneakers with yellow laces. When she was about the age of the others prior to Motto, she looked the same but wore seafoam sneakers and no socks. For the beach, Momoko will wear a yellow and golden-orange bikini with a pair of white shots, or a green and yellow striped bikini, sometimes completed with a pair of goggles and green sandals. For winter, For winter, she usually wears a red jacket with white markings and lines over her normal attire. Usually seen with a matching cap or earmuffs. Or even a reddish-brown coat with colorful hat and mittens. In the Motto movie she wore a yellow and green themed sports jersey-like top for bed. (For other Momoko outfits, visit Momoko Asuka (other outfits) ) Personality Outside of the Magical World and Maho-dou, Momoko was presented as a shy, withdrawn young girl who kept to herself because she was unable to adjust to the move and the fact she didn't understand anyone. She was unable to understand the ojamajo when outside of Apprentice Form, so they tried to help her get over the language barrier. Over time it was apparent that Momoko is somewhat like Doremi. Genuinely a sweet and helpful girl who happens to be a little airheaded or goofy. However she lacks Doremi's lazy-nature and is rather passionate about random things and can be even more emotional. She is rarely ever in a bad mood once she gets over her initial depression regarding the loss of her friend, but she can be hard to calm down when she gets too wrapped up in things. Despite being somewhat silly and goofy, Momoko is said to be an intelligent girl with grades just as good as Hazuki's. She enjoys studying in her spare time and can often be found reading. She also enjoys sports and baking and wishes to hone her baking skills as she gets older. She can also come off as a bit liberal, being a huge fan of things like peace and freedom; finding random fun in preaching about it while dressed up as 60's radical. She can be a little stubborn from time-to-time but generally means well. As an ojamajo When Momoko was younger she befriended a friendly witch who began to let her come to her bakery to bake with her. After she witnessed the woman as she was returning through the witch worlds portal, Momoko called her on this, causing her to become a Witch frog. While their friendship grew stronger, Majomonroe grew weaker due to an illness, eventually leaving her bedridden. While she knew she would be dying, Momoko tried to assure that she wouldn't let her. However, after Majomonroe gave her the present she had been hanging on to she passed away. Shortly after, Momoko tried to use her crystal ball to make Majomonroe come back to life. But it shattered after failing and knocked Momoko into a short-lived coma. She was then forced to give up being an apprentice. However, a while later the queen decided to give her another chance and gave her the opportunity to become an apprentice again and to join the ojamajos. Momoko's Yousei is Nini and she has a yellow-green three leaf clover for a Crystal Ball. Spells *'Transformation':'' Pretty Witch Momoko-chi!'' *'Spell:' Peruton Peton Pararira Pon! *'Magical Stage:' Peruton Peton, Sawayaka ni! Light Novel Series Momoko Asuka/Light Novel Series At the beginning of the novel Doremi reveals that she last saw Momoko three years prior to it, but they keep in touch almost every day through email. She finally appears for herself at the end of the first novel when she showed up in the bathrooms in her witch form while Doremi and Aiko were chatting. In the second novel it is revealed that her dad found a job in China and due to this they were returning to Japan. She is still focused on her baking and is going to attend a special school where she can hone these talents. She also became an apprentice again to help Onpu and does most of the work in the Maho-do when it decides to begin baking things again. She also joins the Cheerleading Club that Hana-chan gets an idea to make. In terms of appearance Momoko seems to be one of the girls least changed. She has gained a teen body but her hair is worn the same. Her past When Momoko was a little girl she and her parents moved to America. She didn't know English at the time and she had trouble making friends because of this. She was about five years old at the time. One day while at the park she met Majomonroe, who offered her an animal cookie while explaining the words in English, so that Momoko could understand her. Due to this kind act, Momoko befriended Majomonroe very quickly. With Majomonroe's help she quickly became fluent in English and she was soon able to befriend some children from school. These friends included Beth, an African-American girl with purple hair, who was most likely her closest friend, and a girl named Mary, who resembled a somewhat older version of Reika Tamaki. She was like Tamaki, but befriended Momoko much quicker than Tamaki befriended the ojamajos. Relations with the other ojamajo *'Doremi': Her first friend, Doremi was the only ojamajo not in class with the others. She was very eager and happy to be in the same class with Momoko. Both of them are goofy and often make funny expressions and due to that, relate very easily. *'Hazuki': Momoko made Hazuki cry at first. But after realizing how sensitive the orange ojamajo was, she apologized to her and they soon became close friends. Both have a fear of horror/ghost stories and are seen together most of the time. *'Aiko': They have few things in common and Aiko helped Momoko understand that she upset Hazuki and Onpu. Because of her, Momoko mended the broken links between her and both girls. *'Onpu': After Momoko got pushy with her, Onpu got angry and stormed off shortly after Hazuki ran away in tears. But after apologizing, the two of them quickly became friends. Momoko and Onpu help each other when the other feels down and they can be found together a lot of the time. *'Hana-chan': Momoko wasn't too good with Hana-chan and was not considered one of her mommies; this was made worse after making her seriously ill. The others got angry with Momoko at first other than Onpu, but shortly made up for it afterwards. During Dokkan or Naisho, they seem to have much a better relationship, but Momoko first seemed to dislike Hana-chan due to her changing the shop from a bakery-theme it was in Motto. *'Poppu': Momoko has had little interaction with Pop. In other dubs Visit this page Character Songs *ARIGATO *Nippon Daisuki! *Sekai wa Love and Peace *Rainbow Trivia *''In merchandise and in the Manga, Momoko has green hair, instead of the hybrid color of green and yellow, citrine. However, the eyebrows will usually be Citrine in color, further increasing the curiousity.'' *''Momoko is the oldest of the five main ojamajos. She is also the tallest.'' *''It has been said that Momoko's outfit was made to be "older" than something a girl her age would wear.'' *''She is the second ojamajo with a unique eye styling, the third is Hana-chan while the first is Onpu.'' *''The Characters in Momoko's name is translated as "Flying Bird, Peach Child" (Asu - Flying, Ka - Bird, Momo - Peach, Ko - Child)'' *''In the Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan artbook she said that her most important person is Majomonroe.'' *''Her dream is to reopen Majomonroe's shop in New York.'' *''She failed one witch apprentice exam.'' Screenshots For images related to Momoko, visit: Momoko Asuka (Gallery) Category:Ojamajo Category:Yellow Category:Female Category:Apprentice Category:Witch Category:Main Character Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Characters